El Bebe
by lhbarba
Summary: Una dolorosa decision


El Bebe

Por Liliana H. Barba

Y como sabe, los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Pero, la historia es totalmente mía.

De paso le doy gracias a mi estimadísima Angie por ayudarme en la corrección.

El puerto de Nueva York, siempre ha sido uno de los más transitados en el mundo. Miles de pasajeros y mercancías vienen y van por sus instalaciones cada día.

No es fácil caminar por él, los embarques y la gente no permiten que sea fácil transitarlo.

Al bullicio común, se le agregan las despedidas. Algunas llenas de nostalgia. Otras colmadas de dolor.

Entre los muchos muelles, un hombre alto y distinguido, camina con un pequeño entre sus brazos. Va con prisa y no se detiene a ver a las personas con las que tropieza. Sabe que tiene que subir a su barco lo más pronto posible. Antes de que ella lo alcance.

Por fin, llega a su destino. Apenas y se detiene a entregarle al guardia los documentos de rigor. Al hombre solo le toma un instante comprobar la identidad del distinguido pasajero. El duque de Grandchester es altamente reconocido, por la cantidad de viajes que año con año realiza en esa misma embarcación.

Los movimientos para que la nave parta, inician con prontitud. Las amarras se elevan, los garroteros quitan los puentes y finalmente, los remolcadores comienzan a guiar la salida del buque.

No mucho después, un lamento sobresale del barullo tan común del puerto

-¡Mi hijo!... ¡No te lleves a mi Terry!... ¡Devuélvemelo!- grita con dolor una bella mujer, desde la barandilla.

Unas pocas personas se detienen detrás de ella pero, ¿Quién puede ayudarla?

Es evidente que a quien busca, se encuentra en el barco que con gran velocidad se aleja de la ciudad.

Pero ella parece no entender, y continúa lamentándose por su perdida.

Luego de algunos minutos, otra mujer se acerca a ella. Le pone un chal sobre sus hombros y trata de animarla a levantarse.

-Vamos señora Candice, levántese… Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Pero ella no entiende y se aferra a las faldas de la mujer mientras sigue llorando

-Mi pequeño, mi Terry…¿A donde se lo lleva?... ¡Ayúdame Anne!

Con gran pesar, Anne Mary Ralston, nana de Eleanor Candice Baker y quien criara a la joven desde pequeña, mira como su señora no puede dejar de llorar, por el pequeño que le han arrebatado.

Pero de su boca no sale un solo lamento y, con gran seriedad levanta a su ama- No hay nada que hacer – le dice - Usted sabía que el "Señor Duque" tenía esto planeado desde hace semanas. Ahora, vámonos… y deje de llorar, que le hace daño al bebé…

-No me importa… ¿Qué más da si lo pierdo?… de cualquier manera, es probable que en cuanto él sepa del nuevo bebe, también venga y se lo lleve.

-Entonces- dijo Mary- ¡Que no se entere!

Así, ambas mujeres salieron de la glamorosa Nueva York, para hacer un "retiro de salud" en una pequeña villa cercana a la ciudad de Chicago y, que llevaba por nombre "Cristal Lake".

Una amiga de Eleanor Candice era la dueña de la propiedad y, conocedora de los pesares por la que la muchacha estaba atravesando. No dudo un solo minuto en apoyarla.

Las semanas pasaban lentamente y el embarazo era cada vez más notorio, así como la falta de interés de la futura madre en el bienestar del pequeño que cargaba. Apenas comía y pocas veces Anne, lograba que saliera a caminar por la propiedad.

-A este paso no sobrevivirá el parto –Pensaba la buena mujer- Y no encuentro manera de ayudarla.

Una vez a la semana las visitaba, un anciano doctor que ya tenía mucho tiempo retirado y había llegado a vivir la pequeña villa, casi al mismo tiempo que ellas.

Constantemente reprendía a la joven, sobre los peligros del estilo vida que estaba llevando. Pero cada vez que ellos comenzaban a hablar. Ella volteaba su triste mirada hacia el lado contrario.

Desesperada por esta actitud, la nana se dedicaba a bordar mantas y pequeña ropa para él bebe, tratando de imaginar un futuro en que su niña volviera a ser feliz. Al final, como un presentimiento, cosió una pequeña muñeca a la que le bordo el nombre con que llamaba a su ama en los tiempos en que su niñez no pronosticaba estos pesares.

Pronto llego el tiempo de parto. La falta de fuerzas en la joven madre eran más que evidentes, por lo que Anne con prontitud, mando a llamar al doctor quien pasaría la noche en vela, tratando de salvar la vida de la madre y el pequeño.

Con el inicio de un nevado día, el llanto de un bebe lleno los rincones de la villa. El doctor, sabía que era pequeño, pero la fortaleza de su llanto pronosticaba una larga vida.

Apenas acababa de envolver en las suaves mantas que ella misma había bordado. Cuando decidió acercarse a su señora, para presentarle a la preciosa criatura de verdes ojos, que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Mira… Mira que bellos ojos-

-Llévatelo- Murmuro con un hilo de voz- Llévatelo lejos… ni siquiera quiero saber el sexo… solo quiero que lo alejes… A mi lado solo tendrá desamor y desgracia.

-Pero Señora Baker- dijo el doctor- El bebé la necesita…

-¡No lo Quiero!- Grito con fuerza- ¡También vendrán por el!... ¡También se lo llevarán!

-Saque al bebe de aquí- le dijo el doctor con voz baja- deje que la tranquilice un poco…

Luego de algunos minutos, el anciano doctor se reunió en la sala, con la nana Anne que abrazaba con fuerza al recién nacido.

-¿Qué haremos doctor?- pregunto ella

-La señora Candice no quiere conocer al bebé y si ella se niega, quienes somos nosotros para forzarla… Cerca del pueblo, hay un pequeño orfelinato que un par de buenas mujeres tienen a su cargo. Podemos dejar al bebé ahí…

-Está bien- dijo la mujer- deje que lo prepare.

Anne se dirigió a su habitación y puso en una canasta a la recién nacida, envuelta en las mantas que con tanto amor había bordado.

El mismo doctor se encargó de llevar en su carruaje a la mujer y al bebé.

Ninguno de los dos quería ser escuchado, por lo que creyeron conveniente dejar el pequeño bulto al pie del árbol más cercano a la casa. Anne misma se bajó y antes de partir, deposito dentro de la canasta la muñeca que con tanto cariño había cosido.

-Lo siento pequeña- dijo- Espero que encuentres en este lugar, el amor que tu mamá no te ha podido dar.

Luego regreso al carruaje y se alejó.

Muchos años pasaron, Eleanor Candice Baker nunca volteo a mirar atrás.

Deseaba con todo su corazón, que ese bebe nunca supiera quien fue su madre. Y ella en ciertamente, no trataría de saber que había sido de él… o de ella.

Decidió, continuar con su carrera y para olvidar ese doloroso capitulo, corto de tajo toda relación que se lo recordara.

Despidió a su fiel empleada Anne. Tiro su antigua ropa. Rompió amistad con la dueña de la villa y finalmente, regreso a Nueva York.

A partir de ese momento, una sofisticada y bella Eleanor Baker, se presentaría ante el público. Nunca más, volvería a utilizar su segundo nombre. Ese que le recordaba su niñez… Su inocencia y un bebé del que nunca deseo saber más.

Los años pasaron, el bebé creció y se convirtió en una bella joven con una vida muy peculiar.

Tristezas y alegrías, llenaron su vida. Fue adoptada y educada, pero ella siempre tomo las riendas de su destino, sobrepasando cualquier obstáculo que la vida le presentara.

Finalmente, formo una familia al lado de un hombre que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarla. Nunca juzgo a sus padres por haberla abandonado. Muy por el contrario, muchas veces en sus oraciones, les daba gracias por haberlo hecho. Ya que eso le permitió conocer a su esposo.

Con el tiempo, dos hijos llegaron. Cada uno tan rubio como sus padres. Con los ojos azules de su padre, pero con dos pequeñas características que nadie supo nunca explicar. Un lunar en el lado izquierdo de la boca, muy cerca de la boca de los pequeños… Y un amor por la actuación, que siempre hacia rabiar a su Tía abuela Elroy.

Fin 


End file.
